The Journal
by Trio Pisces
Summary: For IHAFest September. Seorang pemimpin tak mesti sempurna. Kadang dengan keterbatasannya, seorang pemimpin bisa menerakan sejarah yang akan selalu dikenang. Historical. Alur maju-mundur.


Ahooi! _You know who I am, right_? Kalo nggak tahu, mari main tebak-tebakan buah manggis (?), hehe. Langsung saja deh, nggak usah banyak ngomong.

Oneshot ini khusus saya tulis untuk **IHAFest September: History**, dan dibeta-kan oleh **ry0kiku **:)

(oh, btw, ini historical pertama saya, loh ._. #gananya)

_Happy reading!_

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Pintu gudang terbuka, memberikan ruangan gelap itu seleret cahaya matahari. Arthur Kirkland berdiri di depan pintu, memandang gudang berdebu itu dengan ekspresi enggan. Sebelah tangannya memegang kain lap dan sebelah tangannya memegang pembersih debu dari bulu ayam.<p>

Oke, sebenarnya ia hari ini ada acara dengan Alfred, tapi si maniak hamburger sialan itu mendadak membatalkan acara itu, dan tentu saja membuat Arthur sempat marah-marah. Daripada hanya berdiam diri di rumah, lebih baik ia mengerjakan sesuatu—bersih-bersih rumah, yang sebetulnya jarang sekali ia lakukan.

Arthur mengernyit, berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia membersihkan tempat itu. Debu setebal satu atau dua senti menutupi semua benda di situ. Menghela napas, ia pun mulai membersihkan gudang dan sekalian memilah-milah barang. Mungkin saja ada barang yang masih bisa dipakai. Berkali-kali Arthur mengucek-ucek mata atau terbatuk jika debu yang beterbangan itu masuk ke mata atau mulutnya.

Selang beberapa menit, tempat itu sudah nyaris bersih. Hanya tinggal sedikit barang yang belum Arthur sentuh. Ia melangkah ke pojok gudang dan menemukan kardus yang sedikit lapuk. Penasaran, ia membuka kardus itu dan mengeluarkan satu persatu isinya. Ada beberapa pakaiannya yang sudah ketinggalan mode, kaleng biskuit yang sudah kosong, dan beberapa buku yang halaman-halamannya sudah menguning. Arthur membuka beberapa buku itu dan mendapati bahwa isinya hanyalah coret-coretan tidak penting yang dibuatnya selama rapat bersama teman-temannya dulu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri begitu benaknya memutar kembali masa-masa galau itu.

Kini, mata hijaunya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang agak berdebu. Tertegun, Arthur mengambilnya dan membuka halaman pertamanya. Dengan suara amat pelan ia membaca judul buku—yang ternyata adalah sebuah jurnal—itu.

"_House of Windsor..." _gumamnya. Rupanya, itu jurnal yang ditulisnya semasa Dinasti Windsor. Arthur ingat, ada salah satu raja dari dinasti itu yang meninggalkan impresi mendalam baginya. Dengan agak berdebar ia membuka halamannya sampai agak ke tengah, lalu duduk di kursi kayu yang nyaris lapuk dan mulai membaca catatan lamanya.

* * *

><p><em>14 Desember 1895.<em>

_Hari ini, Ratu Mary—istri Raja George V—melahirkan seorang anak lagi. Laki-laki. Seluruh negeri bersuka cita, termasuk aku, tentu saja. Dan, hei, hari ini juga peringatan kematian Pangeran Albert, __mendiang __suami Ratu Victoria yang begitu dicintainya__. Mungkin, karena itu Ratu Victoria meminta untuk menamai bayi itu dengan nama kakek buyut si bayi. Dan, _yeah_, akhirnya bayi itu dinamai Albert._

Welcome to the World and the British Monarchy, Prince Albert.

* * *

><p>Pangeran Albert. Arthur masih ingat padanya, tentu saja. Kelak, bayi itu juga akan menyandang namanya. Ia terus membolak-balik halamannya dan menemukan catatan yang bertanggal 3 bulan setelah kelahiran Pangeran Albert. Catatan tentang pembaptisan Pangeran Albert. Anak itu dinamai Albert Frederick Arthur George. Dan oleh keluarganya, ia akrab dipanggil Bertie.<p>

Harus Arthur akui, beberapa tahun setelah kelahirannya, ia cukup terkejut ketika menemukan fakta bahwa Pangeran Albert menderita gagap sejak usia lima tahun. Dan kidal. Arthur masih ingat betul bagaimana keluarga kerajaan memperlakukannya dengan keras. Ia 'dipaksa' oleh orangtuanya untuk menggunakan tangannya sebagaimana orang pada umumnya—dengan tangan kanan.

_Well, _gagapnya sempat membuat kerajaan malu luar biasa—dan membuat krisis kepercayaan pada pemerintah yang terjadi di Britania semakin gawat.

Arthur mendadak teringat. Tanggal 31 Oktober 1925. Coba ia cari di jurnalnya. Sepertinya tidak mungkin ia tidak mencatat kejadian sepenting itu. Dia melewati begitu saja catatan bertanggal 26 April 1923 tentang pernikahan Pangeran Albert dan Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon. Hmmm... nah, ini dia.

* * *

><p><em>31 Oktober 1925<em>

_Hmmm. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, tapi ini harus aku tuliskan, penting sekali. Hari ini Pangeran Albert membuat seluruh kerajaan harus menanggung malu yang luar biasa. Soalnya, waktu Pangeran Albert sedang berpidato di Stadion Wembley, dia mendadak tergagap dan... hm, ya begitulah. Dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan ribuan orang, astaga. _Yeah_, aku jadi agak meragukan, apakah pria gagap ini bisa menjadi raja yang baik. Oh, dan aku bahkan tak pernah mimpi dia akan naik takhta sebagai raja._

* * *

><p><em>11 Desember 1936<em>

What. The. Bloody. Fucking. Hell.

_Astaganaga-aku-tak-bisa-percaya-ini. Aku tidak percaya! Konyol sekali, Yang Mulia Edward VIII melepas takhtanya hanya karena seorang gadis Amerika yang ingin dinikahinya! Dan ternyata, gadis yang ingin dinikahi Raja Edward sudah pernah menikah dua kali. Hmmm. _Yeah_, aku tak bisa membantah fakta bahwa para gadis di negaranya Alfred itu memang memikat, tapi, _yeah_, akibatnya 'kan Pangeran Albert harus naik takhta! _The Duke of York_ naik takhta... menjadi King George VI. Harus kuakui, aku agak khawatir karena dia naik takhta di saat seperti ini. Soalnya, kalau sekali lagi dia mempermalukan kerajaan, bisa-bisa kepercayaan rakyat Britania pada pemerintahan akan musnah __seluruhnya__._

_Mulai hari ini, dia akan dipanggil King George VI. Gelarnya berganti lagi: _His Majesty The King_. Kini semua harapan Britania ada padanya. Ah, semoga saja kepemimpinannya bisa membawa perubahan bagi negara yang sedang ruwet ini. Dan yang paling penting, semoga dia bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan rakyat Britania pada pemerintahan._

* * *

><p>Tahun 1936... 3 tahun sebelum Perang Dunia II. Harusnya sebentar lagi Arthur menemukannya. Dengan jantung berdebar ia membuka halaman-halaman jurnalnya dan... ah, ini dia.<p>

"September 1939..."

Arthur benar-benar sudah melupakan rencana awalnya: bersih-bersih gudang.

Menghela napas, Arthur kembali membaca jurnalnya sambil mengenang Perang Dunia II. Di mana ia harus berkali-kali menanggung derita... bahkan, beberapa luka di tubuhnya akibat PD II masih berbekas.

Di jurnal yang sedang ia baca, di paragraf pertama, sepertinya waktu itu ia sedang menulisnya dengan agak agresif.

* * *

><p><em>September 1939<em>

Bloody hell!_ Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Ludwig dan Nazi Jerman-nya? Lagi-lagi dia menyatakan perang! DenganKU, dan dengan DUNIA! Oke. Aku sama sekali tak mengira akan mengalami Perang Dunia sekali lagi. Aku tak tahu kenapa Ludwig menyatakan perang, tapi kukira itu karena politik _appeasement_ pada Jerman yang gagal. Dan karena Jerman menyerang Polandia, mungkin._

_Aku baru saja menemui Raja untuk membicarakan masalah perang. Britania akan menang, aku yakin._

* * *

><p><em>1940<em>

_Neville Chamberlain si Perdana Menteri itu mengundurkan diri. Ha! Berani sekali dia, mengundurkan diri di saat perang sedang berkecamuk. Sekarang dia digantikan oleh Winston Churchill. Aku sempat mendengar Raja menolak keputusan itu—kudengar sih, dia pribadi menginginkan Lord Halifax menjadi PM, tapi apa mau dikata. Mana mungkin Chamberlain menjadi PM lagi?_

_P.S.: Raja memberitahuku bahwa PM Churchill sudah memprediksi beberapa bulan yang lalu bahwa Jerman akan kembali menyebabkan perang. Dan perkiraannya tepat. Wow._

* * *

><p>Hm. Arthur jadi teringat. Ada beberapa kejadian yang sempat membuat dia terkesan pada bosnya itu. Salah satunya adalah peristiwa yang membuat dia tercengang bersama ratusan orang lainnya di seluruh Britania. Ya, George VI berhasil mengatasi gagapnya! Kejadian itu masih tertera jelas di benak Arthur. Waktu itu awal Perang Dunia II. Sang Raja berpidato di radio... menyemangati rakyat Britania untuk tetap kuat menghadapi PD II. Bisa dibilang itu peristiwa yang betul-betul membuat <em>speechless. <em>Itu semua berkat Lionel Logue, seorang _speech therapist _asal Australia. Berkat dia, George VI bisa berpidato tanpa tergagap... dan membakar semangat rakyat Britania.

Dan juga ketika Britania tengah dihujani bom oleh Jerman... termasuk Buckingham Palace. Tempat itu dibom sekitar sembilan kali oleh Jerman. Dan hebatnya, George VI ber**si**keras untuk tetap tinggal di Buckingham Palace bersama istrinya, Elizabeth I. Walaupun personifikasi negaranya sendiri sampai membujuknya berkali-kali…

Kenangan saat-saat ketika dia berusaha membujuk rajanya itu untuk pergi dari Buckingham Palace itu mendadak membuat Arthur _nyengir_ sendiri.

* * *

><p><em>[flashback start]<em>

Menghela napas, Arthur kembali mendatangi Raja George VI. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya masih sakit akibat berbagai serangan bom dari Jerman sialan itu. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya ia berusaha membujuk rajanya tersebut agar mau meninggalkan Buckingham Palace. Ia mengetuk pintu ruang kerja bosnya pelan. Ketika bosnya di dalam menyahut, Arthur membuka pintunya dan melongokkan kepalanya masuk.

"_Your Majesty? _Maaf mengganggu Anda," kata Arthur.

"Ah, Arthur. Masuklah. Ada—ada apa?"

Menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan agak ragu, dia mendatangi rajanya dan duduk di hadapan George VI. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang sambil mencari frasa yang cocok untuk dilontarkan pada bosnya. Soalnya, kalau ia langsung memaksa bosnya untuk pergi dari Buckingham Palace, tidak lucu, kan. Dan terkesan agak agresif.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan, _Your Majesty._"

"Oh. Apa itu?"

"_Your Majesty, _tempat ini sudah berkali-kali dihantam bom. Anda benar-benar yakin masih ingin tinggal di sini?" tanya Arthur hati-hati. George VI menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab.

"Aku akan tetap pada perkataanku sebelumnya, Arthur. Kau boleh saja pergi, tapi aku... aku akan terus berada di sini."

Arthur menatap rajanya dengan pandangan heran. Agaknya ia harus sedikit memaksa bosnya.

"Tapi kenapa, _Your Majesty? _Seluruh Britania benar-benar mencemaskan Anda. Kali ini Anda bisa saja beruntung, lolos dari serangan bom. Tapi nantinya, siapa yang tahu? Anda harus pergi!" kata Arthur, ada nada mendesak dalam suaranya.

"Sekali lagi, tidak. Aku takkan meninggalkan Buckingham Palace!"

"_Your Majesty_, saya benar-benar tidak melihat alasan Anda harus tetap tinggal di sini. Anda harus pergi... Anda harus meninggalkan Buckingham Palace! Kalau Anda sampai menjadi korban serangan bom, _Your Majesty..."_

"Kalau aku terkena serangan bom, Arthur, setidaknya, aku... aku sudah menunjukkan keberanian pada rakyat Britania! Keberanian untuk—untuk tetap bertahan!"

"_Sir, _ini bukan soal keberanian atau semacamnya, ini soal keselamatan Anda!" Arthur mulai merasa jengkel sekarang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengobral seluruh isi kebun binatang di depan sang bos.

"Aku tidak peduli, Arthur. Aku sudah bilang... kau dan seluruh orang yang ada di istana ini boleh pergi, tapi aku takkan pergi. Ini rumahku, dan aku harus—aku harus mempertahankannya!" kata George VI. Nada suaranya agak meninggi, namun tetap tenang. Arthur menatap rajanya dengan pandangan keras dan menghela napas panjang.

"Baik, _Sir. _Kalau itu memang benar-benar keputusan final Anda, saya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Arthur menyerah.

_[flashback end]_

* * *

><p><em>[flashback start]<em>

Arthur terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya diperban. Gara-gara serangan bom di East End itu... ia terpaksa harus tinggal di rumah sakit karena luka parah yang dialaminya.

"Tuan Arthur? Ada yang ingin menjenguk Anda," kata asistennya.

"Oh, baiklah. Siapa?"

Asistennya tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan menghilang. Berikutnya Arthur mendengar asistennya berkata kepada entah-siapa, "_Your Highness, _silakan masuk."

_Your Highness? _Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Siapa anggota keluarga kerajaan yang menjenguknya?

Kemudian pertanyaannya terjawab. Putri Elizabeth masuk ke kamar rawatnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"_Y—Your Highness!" _Arthur berusaha duduk di ranjangnya. "Saya—saya—Anda—"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Arthur," ujar Elizabeth sembari tersenyum tipis. "Anggap saja aku ini pengunjung biasa."

"Apa—apa yang membuat Anda datang ke sini?" Arthur tergagap, masih berusaha menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, apa itu salah? Lagipula Papa dan Mama sedang tidak ada di sini," kata Elizabeth.

"Ayah dan Ibu Anda?"

"Ya. Mereka sedang pergi ke East End. Tempat itu dibom, kau ingat? Dan kukira kau sakit karena serangan itu?"

"Memang, _Your Highness. _Dan apa yang ayah Anda lakukan di sana?"

"Papa? Dia mengunjungi korban perang di East End. Memberi semangat, mungkin. Aku tahu Papa sangat menyayangi rakyatnya dan ingin membuat mereka tetap kuat di saat perang seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah, tak penting apa yang dilakukan Papa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Arthur tercengang seraya menatap anak bosnya dalam-dalam. Dia punya bos yang _truly care... _wow. Oke, berkali-kali ia berasumsi bahwa setiap bosnya itu pasti tidak akan peduli dengan hal seperti itu, tapi George VI ternyata berbeda. Hmm. Ia baru sadar bahwa setiap orang pasti berbeda. Termasuk para bosnya.

"Arthur?"

"Ah—iya, _Your Highness?"_

"Aku tadi bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tanpa disadarinya, mata hijau Arthur tiba-tiba berair. Rasanya terharu mendengar bagaimana bosnya peduli terhadap korban perang.

"Oh, erm... _well, _saya baik-baik saja, _Your Highness. _Masih sakit, tentu saja, tapi semua akan oke."

Putri Elizabeth rupanya menyadari perubahan air muka Arthur.

"Kau menangis, Arthur?" tanyanya pelan. Kecuali Arthur sangat keliru, ia menangkap nada agak tertarik dalam suara Putri Elizabeth.

"Apa?" Arthur terkesiap. "Enak saja. Aku tidak—saya tidak—bukan, ini bukan menangis, _Your Highness, _mata saya terkena debu dan—dan—yah, Anda tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi kalau mata kita kemasukan benda asing," ucap Arthur, berusaha mengelak seraya mengusap ujung matanya. Elizabeth menatapnya keheranan.

"Kukira kau terharu dengan Papa."

"Saya tidak menangis, _Your Highness! _Dan saya juga tidak terharu. Mengunjungi korban perang... itu wajar bagi setiap pemimpin, bukan?" bantah Arthur ketus.

Hening sejenak.

"Oh. Baiklah," kata Elizabeth pelan, namun suaranya menjadi lebih angkuh. "Baik. Aku mendapat kesan kau tidak mau diganggu... baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, Arthur. Oh, _and get well soon," _lanjutnya, kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar.

Arthur tercengang. Kalimat yang dilontarkannya tadi sama sekali di luar kemauannya. Dia hanya bisa memandangi punggung sang putri yang menjauh dengan perasaan bersalah. _Bloody hell! _Tidak bisakah dia lebih menjaga sikap? Bahkan di depan anggota keluarga kerajaan? Astaga.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Arthur tersenyum tipis mengingat cerita Putri Elizabeth.

"_Aku tahu Papa sangat menyayangi rakyatnya dan ingin membuat mereka tetap kuat di saat perang seperti ini..."_

Dia _bangga. _Dan tak mau mengakuinya, bahkan di depan anak sang raja.

_[flashback end]_

* * *

><p><em>September 1945.<em>

_AKHIRNYA PERANG BERAKHIR! Perang Dunia II sudah berakhir! Dan Pasukan Sekutu—termasuk Britania—MENANG! Ha, rasakan itu, para Axis bodoh. Kalian kalah, kan? Derita kalian, HAHAHAHA! Yah, intinya, PD II sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan Pasukan Sekutu. Termasuk Britania. Hmmm. Seluruh rakyat Britania bersuka cita! Well, aku tak membantah kalau aku juga ikut bersenang-senang. Aku benar-benar salut dengan Raja George VI dan PM Churchill. Mereka pasangan hebat! Aku tak menyangka mereka bisa memimpin rakyat Britania dengan baik. Dan membawa Britania menuju kemenangan. Kalau sudah menang, sih, luka-luka akibat perang jadi tak berarti apa-apa. Biarlah ini jadi kenang-kenangan. Tunggu, kenapa bahasaku jadi seperti ini, ya? _Damn hell_._

_London riuh sekali. Baru saja tadi, PM Churchill memberi semacam salam kemenangan dari balkon Buckingham Palace. Dan wow, keriuhan semakin meledak. Aku yang berada di dalam Buckingham Palace jadi agak merinding. Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan mimpi. Britania menang, Britania meraih kejayaan. OH YEAH!_

* * *

><p>Arthur tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat itu. London riuh. Semua rakyat di sana merayakan kemenangan. Para Poros—dalam bahasa Inggris, <em>Axis—<em>kalah. Sekutu menang. Ah, ia jadi ingat waktu Alfred mengundang para personifikasi negara yang terlibat dalam PD II untuk merayakan kemenangan...

* * *

><p><em>[flashback start]<em>

Gelas kaca itu beradu dengan papan. Arthur mengusap mulutnya, matanya menatap dengan nanar botol _whisky _di depannya. Ambil? Tidak? Ambil? Tidak?

Ambil saja, deh. Ia baru minum berapa gelas tadi? Dua? Tiga? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting minum! Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan _whisky _di kerongkongannya semenjak Perang Dunia II meletus.

Tangannya baru saja meraih botol _whisky _yang sudah setengah kosong itu ketika Alfred menepuk bahunya.

"Nah, ini dia tokoh utama kita! Arthur!"

Arthur terkesiap. Botol _whisky_ di tangannya terlepas. Hampir saja botol itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan kaca tajam kalau tidak ditangkap Alfred.

"Kau mabuk ya, Artie? Haha, kutebak kau stres gara-gara perang, kan? Iya, kan?" Alfred masih terus menyeringai jahil. Setengah sebal, Arthur merebut botol minuman keras itu dari tangan Alfred.

"Ah, diam kau!" hardiknya. "Dan apa maksudmu, '_tokoh utama kita'_? Kau tidak bermaksud menjadikanku aktor di film-film _superhero_ buatan negerimu, kan?"

"Artie, jangan salah sangka, aku tak bermaksud begitu, kok," kata Alfred. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau kau tidak pemimpin yang sehebat itu, mungkin kita sudah kalah, iya kan? Pemimpinmu benar-benar _hero!" _

Arthur tercengang sedetik sebelum menyangkalnya, "Ah, tidak kok! Apaan sih kau, mencoba memujiku, ya?"

"Memuji? Nggak, kok! Raja dan Perdana Menteri-mu memang hebat, tapi aku dan Presiden-ku lebih hebat daripada seluruh rakyat negerimu digabung jadi satu! Hahaha! Aku kan pahlawan kalian, ya kan?"

"Hei, _git. _Jangan seenaknya menghinaku!"

"Aaah, Iggy~ kamu ini bagaimana, sih? Dipuji marah. Diajak bergurau juga marah. Maumu apa, s—"

"Sudah, aku mau pulang. Kau menggangguku saja. Dan kau, jangan meremehkan negara yang lain. Tanpa mereka, kau bukan apa-apa, tahu."

Arthur bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Alfred. Melewati Francis, Ivan, Feliks, dan beberapa personifikasi negara lain sesama _Allies_ yang menatapnya keheranan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia jengkel!

Beberapa langkah setelah meninggalkan rumah Alfred, Arthur berhenti dan menepuk dahinya.

"_Bloody hell!" _teriaknya marah. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Seharusnya ia bangga, seharusnya ia senang! Kenapa ia marah-marah seperti itu, sih? Apalagi di depan sang negara adidaya itu. Ia sudah kelewat sering menghardiknya dan sekarang... ah. Menambah panjang daftar 'kapan-Arthur-memarahi-Alfred'.

Sebenarnya ia bangga. Ia bangga memiliki pasangan—err, bukan itu kalimat yang tepat. Ralat. Ia bangga memiliki para pemimpin yang hebat seperti pasangan George VI dan Winston Churchill. Alfred benar: tanpa mereka, Britania mungkin takkan bisa menang melawan para _Axis. _Belakangan ini, ia baru tahu bahwa selama Perang Dunia II, setiap hari Selasa, mereka berdua—George VI dan Churchill—selalu bertemu untuk makan siang secara pribadi, untuk membahas masalah perang dan lainnya. Hmmm. Ia tak menyangka hubungan antara Raja dan Perdana Menteri bisa seakrab itu.

Menghembuskan napas dengan marah, ia berjalan dengan cepat, menjauhi rumah besar Alfred dan sesekali menendang kaleng yang tergeletak di jalanan.

_[flashback end]_

* * *

><p><em>6 Februari 1952<em>

_Hari ini, Britania Raya kehilangan salah satu pemimpin terbaik mereka._

_Raja George VI meninggal dalam tidurnya, semalam. Seluruh negeri berduka, tentu saja. Termasuk aku. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan dia meninggal, tapi sepertinya—kalau dilihat dari riwayat kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini—karena sakit. Tidak heran, penyakitnya kelihatannya semakin parah. Ditambah lagi, dia perokok berat. Jadi, kemungkinan besar dia meninggal karena masalah kesehatan._

_Putri Elizabeth sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Dia kini menggantikan ayahnya, menjadi Elizabeth II. _Well_, aku menerima banyak sekali ucapan belasungkawa dari para personifikasi negara lainnya—Alfred, Matthew, Aussie, dan banyak lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka. Mau bilang apalagi? Untung benar aku tidak menangis di depan mereka. Terutama Alfred. Bisa-bisa aku dikira pria cengeng olehnya. Tidak, aku masih __punya __harga diri__ seorang _British gentleman_, kok._

_George VI tidak dimakamkan hari ini. Aku tidak tahu kapan, keluarga kerajaan dan para staf masih membicarakannya. Seharusnya sih beberapa hari lagi._

_...hei, apa ini di ujung mataku?_

_Air mata?_

* * *

><p><em>15 Februari 1952.<em>

_Hari ini George VI dimakamkan. Semuanya tampak tegar. Hanya sesekali air mata tumpah. Beliau (tunggu—beliau? Kenapa dari kemarin aku menyebutnya dengan kata ganti orang ketiga 'dia', ya? Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja) dimakamkan di Gereja St. George, setelah upacara penghormatan pada jenazah di Westminster Hall. Seluruh rakyat yang ada di Westminster Hall, menurutku, agak blak-blakan soal emosi. Mereka menangis terang-terangan. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak sedih? Pemimpin paling hebat dalam sejarah Britania, barangkali—baru saja meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan kami semua._

_Selamat jalan, Yang Mulia __Raja__ George VI. Semoga di surga, Anda tetap menjadi mulia._

* * *

><p>Selesai.<p>

Dan catatan tentang pemakaman George VI itu adalah lembar terakhir dalam jurnal tersebut.

Arthur menutup bukunya dengan perasaan aneh yang melanda dirinya. Bernostalgia bukan salah satu kebiasaannya. Dan ternyata... rasanya aneh. Seperti... seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Menjadi bagian dari kehidupan lampaunya. Aneh.

Dia masih terus menulis jurnal hingga sekarang, tentu saja. Buku bersampul kulit di tangannya itu hanyalah salah satu dari beberapa jurnal yang ia tulis semasa Dinasti Windsor.

Personifikasi Britania Raya itu baru akan memasukkan kembali jurnalnya, ketika mata hijaunya melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di dasar kardus.

Foto hitam-putih dirinya bersama Raja George VI, dibingkai dengan pigura perak berukiran rumit. Arthur menghela napas seraya mengambil foto berdebu itu.

Dalam hati, ia berniat membersihkan foto itu dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya.

Supaya ia bisa selalu teringat pada Raja-nya. Raja-nya yang, walaupun memiliki banyak kekurangan, sangat mencintai negara dan rakyat yang ia pimpin.

-tamat-

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Mmm. Sejujurnya, menulis benda ini bikin saya merasa... ketagihan? Entahlah.

Ada yang pernah nonton film **The King's Speech**? Yep, film itu juga menjadi sedikit bagian dari fanfic ini. Tahu kan bagian yang mana? XD Film itu juga sebagai bahan riset saya orz

Ngomong-ngomong, sebagian besar riset untuk benda ini juga dibantu oleh ry0kiku (kakak, _I heart you!_). Selain dari Wikipedia, ini sumber risetnya:

**http : / / news. bbc. co. uk / 2 / hi / uk_ news / 2703403. stm**

**http : / / www. royal. gov. uk / HistoryoftheMonarchy / / TheHouseofWindsor / GeorgeVI. aspx**

Jangan lupa hilangkan spasinya, ya. Akhir kata (?), terima kasih sudah membaca!

Boleh review boleh tidak kok :)


End file.
